


Photograph

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, First War with Voldemort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: New Year's Day 1980. Sirius has a hangover due to challenging Remus to a drinking contest on New Year's Eve. Lily is documenting the morning after.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story contains slash, nothing graphic but implied m/m relationship. Also some minor curse words. Inspired by a photo of Ewan McGregor  & John Rhys Meyers.

Lily was an insufferable bitch. Really, didn’t she understand the severity of his hangover? Didn’t she know that Remus had hidden the hangover draught to punish him? Had she no mercy?

“Come on, Sirius, be a love, would you? I need to document the morning after.” Lily cackled gleefully as she took another photo. Remus added a hearty chuckle to match Lily’s, almost losing his balance from his perch on the back of the sofa.

“Oh sure, laugh at my misery. It’s all your fault, you wanker.” Although a bit muffled under the top hat on Sirius’ face, Remus took Sirius’ minor tirade in stride.

“Chatter on, son, chatter on. Let Lily snap her photos and I’ll find you some hangover draught.”

“Fine.” 

“Sirius, top hat off, if you please. I want to get your face in all its glory.” Lily ordered.

“Ha bloody ha.” Sirius took the hat off with one hand, letting it sit near the floor. “Better?”

“Much.” The flash from Lily’s camera added insult to Sirius’ already pounding head.

“Thanks, my migraine has a headache now.”

“You really are quite the irritable son of a bitch.”

“Yes on the second part.” Sirius quipped.

“I should have it developed by tomorrow, muggle style. Ta lads.” Lily blew them a kiss as she left their flat. Sirius rolled off the sofa and onto the floor.

“Urgh.”

“Okay princess, I’ll go get your potion.” Remus slipped off the sofa and went to the kitchen, returning few moments later with a smoking mug.

“Is that the precious hangover draught?” Sirius flailed his arm around the floor signaling for the mug.

“Not until you admit defeat.”

“Lily already photographed my shame. What more do you want from me?” Sirius whined.

“You know what I want. Not that. At least not right now.” Remus added after seeing the suggestive look Sirius gave him.

“All right, the Black predisposition to debauchery of all sorts is no match for your bloody werewolf metabolism. Happy now?” Sirius sat up and glared as best he could at Remus.

“Yes. Here you go.” Remus gave Sirius the mug.

“Sweet relief.” Sirius drank down the draught. “Say, Remus, when this potion kicks in, why don’t we test the Black debauchery against the alleged werewolf stamina?”

“Oh I’d say that I’d be up for that challenge.” 

 


End file.
